


That Bites

by otapocalypse



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Don't Read This, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, I'm a fucking scaly, M/M, Rough Sex, Selectively Mute Link, Trans Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Link wishes Sidon wouldn't hold back, and gets what he asked for





	That Bites

It was hot. It was hot and sunny and open and the one word on Sidon’s mind was regret. Even swimming completely immersed under the cold water of the river didn’t protect him from the sun, as he could feel the heat beating down upon his back as if it had a personal vendetta against him and him alone. It was for a reason, he reminded himself. Link was to meet him outside the Zora’s domain, at noon on the third day of the month. And that was today. He’d kept the date and time in mind for weeks, running through his plans over and over lest he forget. It’d been months since he’d seen the little Hylian knight, and he didn’t feel like missing it. Of course, after a certain amount of pain endured for another living person, one had to wonder exactly how deep the feelings ran. For Sidon, he feared they already ran rather deeply. Even now, as he felt himself wishing for the cool, deep pools of his kingdom, he found that he would not, could not, go back.

Link, meanwhile, had long ago left the trees behind, his trees as he’d found himself begrudgingly calling them, and even though they often dropped spiders on him and obstructed his view and turned him around every time he dared set foot in them, he found himself missing all the things they provided. Shade was first on his mind, but there were other things as well. They grew food, sheltered the more delicate herbs of the land from the sun, provided somewhere to climb in the case of monsters suddenly blundering upon him in the forest. But, the baking sun was worth it. Link had long since shed most of his layers of clothing, and when he felt his skin starting to burn he’d grabbed only his cloak, tying it loosely around his shoulders and throwing the hood up over his head and ears. It was in this state Sidon found him, half-clothed and trudging along, as the Zora suddenly burst out of the water, calling Link’s name loudly.

The Hylian jumped nearly his own height into the air, a small dagger immediately appearing in his hand before he straightened up, his terrified look vanishing, along with the knife, as he grinned hugely at Sidon. ‘Asshole!’ He signed quickly, striding up and shoving Sidon straight back into the water. The Zora reemerged laughing, water sputtering out of his lips and gills alike. “So mean and ferocious today,” he said, though his smile took the edge of the words. “It is good to see you, my friend.” The response he got took him off guard as Link practically flung himself at the other man, wrapping his thin but strong arms around his neck and squeezing tightly as he kissed Sidon. The Zora let his eyes slip shut as he returned the kiss, gentle and warm and loving, and just a few seconds before they both pulled back, smiling. “Why don’t we get some shade going, hm?” He asked, as Link smiled and nodded, a happy flush on his face. 

An hour later found the two of them huddled together on the bank, a makeshift shelter protecting them from the worst of the sun. Sidon had, time and again, struck out into the water, swimming powerfully after any driftwood that floated by, and slowly but surely the two of them had stretched Link’s unneeded clothing over the frail bits of wood they’d stuck into the mud. It left the both of them in minimal clothing. Nothing close to the palace in the Zora Domain, or Hyrule Castle, but close, cozy, and more than enough for the two inhabitants inside. As sunset spread over the valley, Link miraculously got a fire started from the extra damp driftwood, and they cooked a small meal of fish and peppers. ‘You’re a cannibal.’ Link signed, punching Sidon in the arm. The Zora feigned pain and pouted, rubbing at his arm. “Link, if you wanted to feel my bicep you just had to ask.” This earned another punch, and soon the two of them had forgotten the half-eaten food, preferring instead to wrestle with each other half-heartedly. The moon was beginning to show itself when Link managed to shove Sidon onto his back and flop down on top of him, effectively pinning him there. 

“Oof!” Sidon huffed, before resting his hands on Link’s back. “Little warning, next time?” He coughed. Link sighed and rested his head on the man’s chest, closing his eyes. “You aren’t tired out already, are you?” Sidon raised his eyebrows. Link let out a pleased hum; it was nice to hear the other drop the usual formality he had around fellow royals. It made Link feel...special. He lazily lifted his fist and dropped it against Sidon’s chest. The Zora snorted, the chuckle making his chest rise and fall, and tipped his head back. “Very well. Then I’ll just lay here with my body cramping until morning?” He felt Link’s grin against his chest and shook his head. How could one person be so cute? At that, Link leaned up on his elbows, only putting more pressure on the poor Zora. ‘I can think of a good way to stay awake.’ 

At that, Sidon did a double take, brow furrowing as the motions slowly puzzled themselves out in his mind. His gold eyes widened and he blushed. So it was going to be one of those nights? He found he was perfectly fine with that. Sidon tilted his head, raising up to nip lightly at Link’s neck. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” He asked quietly, claws starting to slip lower on his Hylian’s body. He stopped in surprise, however, when Link shook his head and grabbed his hand. Before he could ask if he’d gotten it wrong, Link kissed his knuckles and signed, ‘I want to do it like Zora.’ Sidon blinked, unsure he’d seen that right, and repeated, “Like Zora?” Link nodded. “What do you mean?”

‘You hold back.’ Sidon bit back an immediate defensive response, knowing the Hylian was right, but wanting to steer the conversation back to safer waters. He was forced to remain silent, however, as Link continued, ‘I know you have more strength than you’ve shown me.’ He paused, then kept going. ‘More desire. You won’t hurt me.’ A few moments of silence passed between the two of them, and Sidon focused on the warm feeling of Link’s skin against his own. Then, “Link... Zora are built to be aggressive during sex.” Link seemed excited by this, his eyes getting darker, but Sidon held up a hand. “Only to other Zora. Tearing skin, entering...without preparation. Biting, scratching, just generally being rough-” He paused as Link shifted, the poor Hylian’s pointy ears flushed bright red as a damp spot appeared in his shorts. Sidon cleared his throat. “If I were to hurt you, I could never forgive myself. The risk-” Link quickly signed ‘You won’t’- “The risk is not one I want to take lightly.”

‘I understand that.’ Link gazed at him seriously. ‘I am not taking it lightly. I’ve been considering it.’ Sidon was quiet again, until a quiet yelp left his throat as Link began grinding against his leg. “Come on,” the Hylian suddenly rasped, and Sidon felt the man’s voice go straight to his groin. “Show me. Show me what it’s like.” Sidon pulled him closer, nails digging lightly into Link’s hips. “Well first, Zora usually mate in the water,” he mumbled, looking towards the moonlit river. Link followed his gaze, blushing as the image of Sidon rutting into him, bathed in the silver light of the moon, flashed through his mind. He was on his feet in an instant, one hand grasping Sidon’s wrist like his life depended on it, the other trying to yank his shorts off. It led to a rather amusing image of Link hopping towards the water, trying to shimmy out of his underwear, with a very aroused and very in love Zora trailing faithfully behind him.

Link managed to fling the atrocious garment aside just in time before he splashed into the water up to his chest, shivering in the unexpected coolness after the heat of the day. Sidon followed more slowly, gracefully, and smiled as he reached Link and wrapped his strong arms around the man, slowly warming him up. Sidon knew it was working when Link began grinding against him again, tiny sighs and grunts coming from the man. The lewd thought of Link just getting himself off with absolutely no help needed from Sidon stirred the Zora into action, and the two kissed, starting to move against each other.

Sidon gripped Link’s ass roughly and lifted him, satisfied when Link’s legs wrapped around his waist. The action raised Link’s head above his own, and he began sucking kisses into the Hylian’s pale neck, being sure to nip sharply every now and then. He was brought to a pause once more as Link pressed a hand to the top of his head and shoved down, hard. ‘You’re still holding back.’ Sidon huffed out a tiny sigh. Link looked upset. Pouty. ‘I can handle it.’ He insisted. Sidon sighed and looked down. “You remember the safeword?” He asked quietly. Link nodded vigorously. “You’ll do everything I tell you? For your own safety?” Link nodded again, a little less enthusiastically. “Turn around and swim to the far bank. Brace yourself against it.” Sidon ordered, voice becoming a growl. He stayed where he was, letting out a sigh and forcing the tension to drain from his shoulders. His hands slipped below the water and wrapped around his cocks, starting to pump quickly. He was growling, at his full length, in no time, and his golden eyes caught Link’s blue ones as the Hylian turned his head, lust coloring his face red.

“Face the bank,” was the only warning the Zora gave, as he strode powerfully through the water and grabbed Link’s wrists from behind, pinning them to the bank high enough to keep the man’s head above water. “If you need to relax your neck, head back, not forward.” He growled, before leaning forward, lips brushing against Link’s neck. “Are you ready?” Link nodded, his breathing already picking up, and Sidon sank his fangs deep into the back of Link’s neck, lining himself up with Link’s entrance and snapping his hips forward. A nearly silent scream rasped its way out of Link’s throat as he convulsed, throwing his head back as Sidon buried into him completely with almost no trouble. The pain ached and burned its way into his stomach, and he groaned loudly as Sidon began thrusting into him at a pace that would’ve soaked him, had they not been in the river. He could feel every detail of his prince’s cock as it dragged roughly against his insides, drawing the knot in his stomach tighter with each growing second. Pinned the way he was and facing away from Sidon, there wasn’t much Link could do but take it, writhing and whimpering against the larger man as he pounded into him. Of course, if this was the way Zora mated, he doubted pleasure would be high on the list of priorities. He gasped as Sidon’s teeth sunk deeper, and he felt something warm trickle between his shoulder blades. Blood. A shudder went through him and he involuntarily tightened around Sidon.

The Zora growled, deep and feral and still biting his neck, and started thrusting faster, his hips suddenly at a different angle and taking Link apart in an entirely different way. The knight soon realized the purpose of this, however, as he felt something smaller but still warm and slick pressing between his cheeks, rubbing against the tight rim of muscle that rarely got such rough treatment. He tensed, naturally, and flinched as he felt Sidon’s teeth slowly extracting from his neck. More blood ran down his back and shoulder. “Relax, or this will hurt worse,” Sidon growled deeply. Link noted he barely sounded himself anymore. Still, he nodded, ignoring the sting in his neck, and forced himself to go limp, letting Sidon’s grip keep him up. Laying still made it that much easier to grit his teeth and bear it as Sidon’s second cock pressed slowly into him, then pulled back, then pressed deeper. Link yelped and gasped quietly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Sidon continued rocking his hips, pressing deeper with each thrust, until he was completely buried in his knight, and finally he was still. 

“Are you okay?” Sidon whispered, his familiar, warm voice again. Link squeezed his eyes tightly, the pain and slight fear from before fading into nothing but a dull hum, warm anticipation taking its place. With his wrists still in a vice grip, he could only tighten his fist and lightly rap it against the bank, as hard as he could. Go. He nodded, and hissed, eyes going wide as Sidon bit him again, this time the shoulder, and Link felt more blood pulse from the wounds and run down his back, mixing into the silver and black waters and washing away. He didn’t have much time to think about how much he was losing before Sidon was slamming into him again, at a merciless pace. He felt full, wound up tightly, and completely at the other’s mercy as heat flooded his singing nerves, and he curled his fingers into his palms, shaking and moaning loudly. Everything faded, the light splashes from Sidon’s movements, the Zora’s grunts and growls, the feeling of the blood and icy water on his skin. There was only the haze of pain and pleasure, getting more intense with each passing moment, until he came undone, sobbing Sidon’s name and writhing helplessly in the water as his orgasm spurred on the Zora’s, and the two of them rode out their pleasure together, gasping and panting as they came down from the high. They remained that way as they caught their breath, Link still sobbing softly as blood and sweat ran down his back until Sidon gently kissed the bloody bites, before slowly pulling out and letting go of Link’s wrists. 

One of his arms immediately snaked around Link’s waist and pulled him close, preventing him from falling into the water. The blonde’s head lolled back against Sidon’s chest as he was carried back to shore and pulled into his prince’s lap. “Are you okay?” Sidon asked again, and was relieved when Link gave him a shaky smile and a nod. Sidon quickly grabbed the nearest piece of fabric- a dusty old tunic lying on the ground- and pressed it against the bites, slowing the ribbons of blood. He tied the makeshift bandage in place and fished a smelly, green potion out of Link’s bag next, holding it up as Link shook his head. A futile protest. “Bottom’s up.” Sidon mumbled, handing the bottle off. Link scowled but tipped his head back, downing the potion in one go before tossing the empty bottle aside with a sigh, not caring where it landed. He hissed quietly and grit his teeth as the pain suddenly became an unbearable itch, before fading to almost numbness. ‘That’... He began, eyes closing. ‘...Was something else.’ Sidon hummed and threaded his hands through Link’s hair. “I did not hurt you too badly, did I?” Link turned and pressed a kiss to Sidon’s lips, before pulling back with a small smirk. ‘That is exactly what I asked for. I…’ He flushed, biting his lip and glancing away. ‘...Enjoyed it. Maybe one day, a long way from now…’ 

Sidon laughed and pulled his knight closer, snuggling into him to share in his warmth. “Naughty Hylian… are you suggesting we do that again?” Link blushed, but only rested his head against Sidon’s shoulder, leaving the answer up to interpretation for now. He was tired. He was tired and warm and wrapped in the embrace of one of the most important people in his life. And frankly, he was ready to sleep. Luckily, Sidon seemed to pick up on this, and began humming a quiet lullaby, one he’d remembered Mipha singing to him so long ago. The last thing Link experienced before the world faded pleasantly away was the deep humming of his prince, and the gentle wash of the waves from the river.


End file.
